


My Boys

by GendrysNorthernWench



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i dont even know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendrysNorthernWench/pseuds/GendrysNorthernWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue's first meeting with Declan Lynch doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Raven Cycle so please be gentle with me, everyone's a little OOC. I obviously don't own Raven Cycle, cause if I did things would've ended a hell of a lot different.

They meet Ronan after Mass one Sunday, normally it's just Adam and Gansey who meet him and then the three of them drive to 300 Fox Way to collect Blue; something about organised religion makes her skin crawl, so as a general rule she avoids St.Agnes.

 

This week though, she'd crashed at Monmouth the night before and it felt pointless for the Gansey to drive to the church, collect Adam and Ronan and then drive back to Monmouth to get her so they could go to Cabeswater.

 

It's also the first time she properly meets Declan Lynch.

 

When Noah, herself and Gansey pull up in Pig, the service has clearly just ended and the Lynch brothers are stood by a car together, and from where she sits in the car, Ronan looks oddly cowed, his usual knife smile looks a little too brittle and given that Blue can't hear him swearing at Declan and no punches are apparently being thrown; she'd been reliably informed that was the standard fare for the two oldest Lynch brothers.

 

“Stay in the car with Noah, Blue. I'll be back in a minute” Gansey orders, half out the car before he's finished parking.

 

Unfortunately, Blue has never been good at following orders.

 

Barely a minute later, Blue is letting herself out of the car and following Gansey who already has his President Cellphone look about him and is clearly trying to settle whatever's going down with Ronan and Declan.

 

As she gets closer, Blue can hear a sharp, slightly accented voice berating Ronan harshly and even Gansey's best President Cellphone voice, the voice isn't letting up

 

“-you're a disgrace, you should never have been born.”

 

Ronan freezes and Gansey and the adorable blonde kid who is probably Matthew Lynch look stunned.

 

Oh. Hell no.

 

No one speaks like that to one of her Raven Boys.

 

Striding forward so she's positioned between Ronan and his older brother, all five feet of Blue are squaring up to Declan, her filthiest glare burning in her eyes.

 

Gansey's attempts to drag her away are shrugged off.

 

“Fucking _excuse YOU._ How dare you speak to him like that!” Blue snarls, poking Declan firmly in the chest.

 

“This has nothing to do with you, girl. Run along.” Declan declares imperiously and Gansey cringes.

 

This is not going to end well.

 

“Pull the stick out of your ass you pretentious prick. Don't you ever speak to Ronan like that again. Do you understand?” Blue is hissing dangerously, boxing Declan between her and the stupidly over priced car “Is family not a concept you're familiar with, or does all that hair product stop you from understanding basic English Mister-Holier-Than-Thou _asshole_.”

 

Declan's jaw is twitching dangerously and he grabs Blue's forearm as she goes in for a second poke.

Unfortunately for the older boy, Calla has taught Blue self defence since before she could do her fractions and in a fluid motion she's broken Declan's hold and has his arm twisted at an angle, ready to snap his wrist if he tries anything further

 

“Next time you want to say something nasty to one of my boys, don't.” Her smile is switchblade sharp and despite her short stature, she's rather intimidating.

 

Content that she's made her point clear, Blue releases the captured limb and spins on her heel, grabbing Ronan's hand in hers and pulling him towards the Camero.

 

Adam is standing by the Pig with Noah when Blue appears, a stunned Ronan and a harried looking Gansey with her. He raises a questioning eyebrow and receives a quick shake of the head from Gansey in response.

 

No one speaks until they're all safely in the car and half way down the road.

 

“Holy crap Blue. You threatened Declan. I don't know if I should shake you or kiss you!” Noah declares, evidently bored of the silence.

 

“Well he shouldn't have spoken to Ronan that way.” Blue defends, face flushes slightly from either adrenaline or embarrassment or both. She's normally better at controlling her rather impressive temper.

 

“You really had a go at _Declan Lynch?_ ” Adam asks looking shocked, the older boy is a Aglionby Legend, no one speaks to Declan with anything other than respect, unless their name is Ronan of course.

 

“He's a prick. No one speaks to my boys like that and gets away with it.”

 

“Oh, so we're yours now, are we?”

 

“Well yeah, and I'm yours. We're too co-dependant for anything else.”

 

No one argues and talk slowly turns to the days plans at Cabeswater, Ronan oddly silent the entire drive.

 

Cabeswater is bright and warm and welcoming when they get there, piling out of the Camero, as they head deeper into the forest, Ronan hangs back and catches Blue's shoulder, motioning for her to stop.

 

“I didn't ask you to interfere with Declan.” Ronan's voice is pitched low and angry, face thunderous “I've been dealing with Declan for a hell of a lot longer than you hav-”

 

“I know” Blue cuts Ronan off simply “just because you're used to it, doesn't mean it's okay. I care about you, genius. You don't have to fight every battle yourself.” Blue steps in to Ronan, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. After a moment, Ronan returns the embrace, laying his head on top of Blue's

 

“He could have hurt you” Ronan mutters softly into the fluffy raven spikes, body as a small hand runs soothingly down his back.

 

“You were there, I was always perfectly safe.”

 

When they catch up to the others, both parties look a little glassy eyed and both are standing closer together than usual.

 

As Noah and Adam update the pair on changes, Gansey hangs back slightly and sighs to himself _'Well, that went better than I expected'_ before joining the others with an easy smile.

 

 


End file.
